


I hate Valentine's Day

by mikafreak95



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikafreak95/pseuds/mikafreak95
Summary: Buster Moon hates Valentine's Day and nobody knows why.
Relationships: Buster Moon/Eddie Noodleman
Kudos: 17





	1. Buster Moon is nervous

7 months had passed since the reopening of the Moon Theater and Buster had never been happier. But now it was time to think about a new show: in a couple of weeks it would be Valentine's Day and Nana Noodleman had turned to him to organize her fundraising there at the theater involving all the boys from the previous show; Buster was not very enthusiastic about the idea, he hated Valentine's Day and everything that had to do with it but he had accepted anyway as he did not consider it wise to antagonize Nana, it was only thanks to her if he had his theater again. And so he was now in his office, choosing the right songs for the occasion and with a dark face  
"Mr. Moon, the boys have arrived! " the sudden appearance of his assistant made him jump out of his chair  
"No more knocking Mrs Crawley?" he said screaming  
"I'm sorry, today is not a day. I'll go down immediately! "and went downstairs carrying his notes.  
Upon his arrival, they were all already seated in front of the stage waiting for the meeting  
"Er, uh then guys I called you here because we have a new show to organize. In 2 weeks it will be Valentine's Day and Nana wants her fundraiser to be set up here; you will perform in love songs that I have chosen especially for you ... "  
"Wait, wait, are you saying the show is going to be for charity? Yeah what a stupid idea!" Mike said with disgust  
"Mike you're heartless!" Rosita screamed  
"Shut up piggy mom! "  
"Get it over with now! I too am not happy with the idea but I don't want to lose a financier like Nana and my theater just because you are unable to collaborate, have I been clear? " they were all shocked because Buster had never screamed like that and nobody dared to speak anymore  
"Now as I was saying, I already have the list of songs: Gunter and Rosita have (I've had) the time of my life by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes ..."  
"Ja, wie schön!"  
"I love Dirty dancing!"  
"Johnny you have Sam Smith's Stay with me!"  
"Strong!"  
"Ash, I know you don't like mushy songs so I chose No Doubt's Don't speak!"  
"You know me Mr. Moon!"  
"Of course Mike for you I chose a jazz song. My funny valentine by Ella Fitzgerald. "  
"Very well, at least this cause will have a great artist! " everyone rolled their eyes "And finally to you Meena I want to test you with Adele's Someone like you. Do you think you are able?" " Um I don't know! I think so!"  
"Very well, then let's not waste time! Go and try now!"  
"But Mr. Moon, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Mrs. Crawley  
"No what?"  
"You have to perform too! You said Ms. Noodleman that you would ."  
"It was a lie; I won't make myself ridiculous in front of the audience!"  
"And why not Moon? After all, it's for a good cause!" Mike teased him  
"And then it will be fun to hear you sing. AHAHAHAH!" Ash went on laughing, followed by the rest of the group. This detonated Buster's anger  
"Because I hate Valentine's Day and I don't want to sing silly love songs okay? Now if you're done, go to the rehearsal room and stay there!"  
"Hi Buster!" Eddie suddenly entered  
"And you're going to show up on time next time or I'll kick that sheep's butt out of you!" and went up to the office, slamming the door  
"But what did I do?"  
"You haven't done anything, Mr. Noodleman, he's been nervous since this morning, maybe we exaggerated!" said Meena sorry  
"Oh no. It's the same story every year!" Eddie snorted  
"What do you mean?" Johnny asked curiously  
"When Valentine's Day arrives, he becomes more nervous than usual, closes himself in the office, avoids me and when I try to talk to him he treats me very badly. In addition, this year Nana asked him to organize this show ..."  
"Wait! How long has this story been going on?" Ash asked  
"Since I know him. Why?"  
"Curiosity!" she shrugged but an idea flashed in her mind and she wanted to prove if it was true.  
During a break from rehearsal, she secretly entered Mrs. Crawley's office to spy on Mr. Moon's and heard something strange: the koala was strumming a guitar and was singing " Señorita " by Camila Cabello and Shawn Mendes  
Locked in the hotel  
There's just some things that never change  
You say that we're just friends  
But friends don't know the way you taste la la la  
So she was right: Buster Moon hated Valentine's Day and treated his best friend badly because he was actually in love with him and was afraid to confess his feelings; she couldn't wait to tell the others  
KEEP ON


	2. Friends to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to help Buster

Once the rehearsals were over, it was late in the evening and Ash had sent a message to everyone asking to be at her house for dinner to talk about what she had discovered that afternoon; only Mike hadn't been invited because she knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. Now they were all gathered together, eating a pizza they had ordered along the way, waiting for the news  
"So Ash, why are we here? Is it about Mr. Moon's strange behavior?" Rosita asked  
"And why isn't Mike here?" Johnny continued  
"So yes, it's about Mr. Moon and Mike wasn't invited because he talks too much!" the porcupine sentenced  
"What are you waiting for? Don't keep us on tap!" said curious Meena   
"Ja, we want to know!" added Gunter  
"Okay. Mr. Moon is in love; I caught him playing and singing Señorita but he's afraid to confess his feelings. “  
"And who's the lucky one?" Johnny asked  
"The lucky one!"  
"Wait a minute ... why didn't I think of it before? Norman also behaved like this!"  
"What do you mean Rosita?" Meena asked  
"When we met in college, it wasn't love at first sight; he made fun of me in front of his friends, stole my notes and turned the lunch tray upside down until one day he confessed that he actually liked me and that he was doing this because he didn't know how else to get my attention, then he asked me to go out and here we are 14 years and 25 children later. Mr. Moon is doing the same with Mr. Noodleman! "  
"Exactly!"  
"And what can we do?" asked Gunter  
"We have to make sure that the 2 lovebirds talk to each other!"  
"But how do you know it will work? And if Mr. Noodleman doesn't return the feeling, won't we put him in a bad mess?" Meena said worried   
"Oh believe me friend, Mr. Noodleman reciprocates it. I realized how worried he was today about him."  
"Okay, so all we have to do is go home, rest and we'll work out a plan tomorrow." Johnny said  
"Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" and everyone went to their home.  
The next day they came to rehearsals well in advance, they devised a plan and in the meantime they practiced waiting for the interested parties  
"Good morning guys! I see you are already at work, very well! If you need anything, I'm in my office." Buster's mood hadn't improved at all since the day before and, unlike usual, he wore a pair of black glasses   
"Mr. Moon, are you wearing glasses?" asked Meena "Yes, I forgot to rearrange the contact lenses; I don't know where my head is these days ..."   
"Okay, see you later, Mr. Moon!"  
After a few minutes Eddie and Mike also arrived  
"Good morning guys! Is Buster in the office?"  
"Good morning, Mr. Noodleman. He locked himself in there again."  
"Ok!" and went to his post  
"Well guys, the time has come!" whispered Ash  
"Mike, you're a lucky mouse today, the rehearsal room is all yours for the next 4 hours." Johnny said  
"Oh too nice guys! Hey wait, where's the catch?"  
"No trap my friend! We have a job to do," Ash said  
"Ok, ok I don't care. Do as you please, I will perfect my skills."  
“Phew, very well the spy mouse is settled; Meena now you go to call Mr. Noodleman and tell him that Mr. Moon wants him in his office; you Johnny calls Mrs. Crawley and tell her that you need to practice the piano and you Gunter stay out of their offices and update us on their conversation! "  
"On orders captain!" they all joked in chorus.  
Eddie headed to Buster's office happy that his friend finally wanted to speak to him even if only for work  
"Buster, how's it going man?"  
"What do you want Eddie? I'm busy!" said the koala acidly  
"But Meena told me you were looking for me."  
"No, I never told her ... ah these guys! They worry too much about me but I have no problem, really."  
"No friend, you're not feeling well at all. Tell me what's the problem? Every Valentine's Day is the same story. You know you can talk to me, right?" he tried to get closer but Buster stepped aside  
"Eddie, there is nothing to talk about. Now get out!" at that point the sheep got very angry and the tears threatened to come out  
"Can you tell me what I did to you? Why do you treat me so badly?"  
"Do you really want to know?" Buster was also falling apart  
"Yes, of course!" Eddie softened again.  
At that point, Buster approached, climbed on the desk to be at his height and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. He continued to savor that mouth until he withdrew as if he had burned "Forgive me, I don't know what got into me, I must have gone mad. I'm sorry friend!" and ran away in tears "Buster wait!" he shouted at the distant koala  
"Guys it went wrong!" said Gunter hidden in the next office.  
Buster had not gone so far: he was in front of the stage, sitting in the front row with his aching head and the tears that continued to descend furiously  
"Are you Buster?" here is Eddie again   
"Come on man, I know you're here! You can't hide forever!"  
"Go away Eddie!"  
"No, I'm not leaving. I need to know."  
"What? That kiss was a mistake, it will never happen again!" Buster said with a hysterical laugh  
"Tell me by looking me in the eyes. Look at me and tell me that the kiss meant nothing to you!" at that point Buster met his friend's eyes but his confidence faltered  
"I ... I can't! I love you!"  
"Then stop thinking and let me love my stubborn koala!" and kissed again.  
Soon the kiss became more intimate and they ended up making love right there in that magical place that Buster loved so much; once finished, they fell asleep while enjoying each other's presence.  
The next morning Buster woke up with aching back, completely naked, without glasses and alone; while getting dressed he thought he had dreamed of the beautiful night he had spent with his beloved Eddie but then he smelled an inviting smell of coffee and pancakes  
"Good morning honey, I brought you breakfast. Did you sleep well?" Eddie asked with a smile that melted the koala  
"I slept wonderfully thanks!" and greeted him with a kiss. For a while they ate their breakfast in silence until Buster spoke:  
"I could gladly get used to this you know?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Imagine the scene: waking up in a real home, in a real bed, your partner who brings you breakfast, going to work together, pampering yourself at the end of the evening after a hard day ..."  
"Then marry me!" Buster stood with his mouth open, sure he understood wrong  
"What did you say?"  
"Marry me!"  
"But Eddie, we're not even engaged." "So what? We've known each other for a long time, we've shared many experiences, it's as if we've always been together."   
"But are you sure? Do you want to finally settle down?"  
"I've never been safer in my life!"  
"Well, I had designed a more romantic proposal, but it's okay. My answer is yes." and jumped on Eddie's neck kissing him passionately  
"Er ... er!" a cough made them turn and saw the boys behind them clapping and whistling. Meena, Johnny and Gunter said they were a nice couple, Ash and Rosita mumbled "it's time" and Mike limited himself to a simple "Bleah" that pissed the others off.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> i I know the song Señorita is from 2019 and that the Sing movie is from 2016 but forgive me, I didn't think of another


End file.
